Happy Birthday
by Swimmingly Yours
Summary: There's these new students at Hogwarts... and Draco falls madly in love with the enigmatic Viola Luchien. Don't judge the story by its title. this is dedicated to Lil Miss Barton, for her BIRTHDAY!!!!
1. Sorting

This story is dedicated to my friend Lil Miss Barton (check out her account and soon her story for meeee) for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

This is also my first Mary Sue fic, so flame me if you like. Just don't do anything to Lil Miss Barton, this is for her birthday, after all.

*I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I put them in.*

____________________________________

****

Happy Birthday

Chapter one: Sorting

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement.

Draco sauntered in, as usual, took his place between Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, but was unusually puzzled.

"What's going on?" he asked "What's everyone so excited about? And – what's with the Sorting Hat? We're in the middle of a school year."

"We're getting new students!" squealed Pansy Parkinson from across the table. "They're going to be in our year! Oh, I just hope they're in Slytherin…"

Then, right on cue, the doors leading from the Entrance Hall opened and in came Professor McGonagall came in, leading two girls. Draco couldn't see their faces properly because of the distance, but he could tell that one of the girls had very long brown hair, reaching past her waist. 

The three stopped in front of the stool holding the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall took from her pocket a roll of parchment – _why bother, _ thought Draco, _there's only two of them_ – and read out, "Luchien, Viola". The girl with the long brown hair stepped forward.

So that was her name. Viola Luchien. It sounded French to Draco, but if she was French, why didn't she go to Beauxbatons? It didn't take long to Sort Viola. When she put the Hat on, it began to chuckle. And then –

"SLYTHERIN!"

the whole Slytherin House went wild, cheering, clapping, some even giving Viola a standing ovation. Draco started to stand up as well, but he accidentally knocked his spoon to the floor and had to get it. Since having Crabbe and Goyle sitting on either side made it impossible for him to crawl under the table to get it, he took out his wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_". 

Immediately the spoon began to rise up into the air, but Draco, who was concentrating, started when the heard his fellow housemates (A/N: is that a word?) fighting for Viola to sit with them, he lost concentration, his spoon banged onto the underside of the table and fell back onto the floor with a clatter. Thus, Draco had to start again.

When he finally succeeded in getting his spoon back, the second girl was getting Sorted and Viola Luchien was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, who had apparently won the 'get Viola' battle. Since Viola was sitting just across the table from Draco, he had the chance to get a good look at her. 

That was when he noticed how truly beautiful she was.

Draco wasn't paying attention when the second girl walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He didn't hear the cheers of the Ravenclaws or the boos of the other Slytherins. He didn't hear Dumbledore's speech welcoming the new students, nor did he see the food appearing on the table and Crabbe and Goyle scoffing everything in sight. He only saw Viola.

Suddenly, Viola looked up at Draco and smiled at him. He realised that he was staring like an idiot, his mouth wide open. Snapping it shut, he tried to speak but all he could manage was "Hi," in a squeak.

"Hi," replied Viola, and then she frowned because Draco looked so discomposed. "Um…"

"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy," said Pansy Parkinson, batting her eyelids at Draco. "Isn't he cute?"

viola smiled again, this time a bit forcedly, but it had the same effect on Draco as the first one did. He turned red and he felt like he could melt.

Anyday now, the staff and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could be putting on exhibitions of the Draco Malfoy puddle, and tell the amazing story of The Boy Who Melted.

________________________

sorry that this chapter's so short, Lil Miss Barton… it really looked long on paper, I swear…

next chapter will be much better… I swear…but for now, over and out.


	2. Chapter Two

I am SO sorry that I haven't been writing much of anything lately. Sorry especially to Lil Miss Barton. Here's chapter two.

* I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I put them in *

__________________________________

****

Chapter two.

Draco looked around the hallway. _Now _where had she gone? Viola was always just out of his sight. Not for the first time Draco considered putting a Tracking Charm on her.

"What's wrong, _Malfoy_?" a voice, sneering behind him. "Lost something, have you?"

Before Draco could stop himself, he turned to face Ron Weasley and his friends and blurted out, "Some_one_, not something."

"Oh, let's go, we're wasting time here," said Hermione. "He's probably looking for Viola again."

Ron looked at her. "Since when did you call Slytherins by their first names?"

"But Viola would be really nice. Her friend in Ravenclaw is, anyway."

"Will you look at that." remarked Harry, looking at Draco. "We're here and Malfoy isn't even trying to insult us."

And it was true. It was like Draco Malfoy didn't even realise they were there. He walked quickly off be himself without a word. The trio gazed at the way he had gone. Malfoy had changed. There was something weird about their enemy. Harry, Ron and Hermione had never thought this day would happen. Harry was first to voice his thoughts.

"Wow," he said, "I had never though this day would happen."

******************

The Noise made by the Viola Luchien Fan Club died down as Viola's Ravenclaw friend, Riley, pushed her way into their midst. "Move along," she said. "Give the girl some space to breathe." Slowly, one by one, the Slytherin girls started to move away. (this took a long time because there were so many of them) Then, to Pansy Parkinson who didn't budge from her position beside Viola, she said, "Bye-bye!" and waved a hand in front of her face as if Pansy Parkinson was mentally ill. The Slytherin girl glared at her and stalked away.

Viola and Riley watched them disperse together. "Thanks, Ri."

Riley grimaced. "I'm starting to think that you like their attention, since you never made an effort to get them to go away. If looks can kill. That pug-faced girl – it was like she thought she possessed you or something."

"It's amusing, the way they can be so pathetic." Viola replied mildly.

"So, what, do you pretend to like them or something, and now you backstab them?" Riley asked, walking with her friend down the corridor. 

"I never had the need to pretend to like them – nor did I have the chance. I hardly said three word in their 'company'. They keep quarrelling with each other which is good, because if I slip away they don't notice until fifteen minutes later. Honestly, I don't know why they keep going on like that."

"It's because you're one out of two new students, and you're in their house. Everyone knows who you are, and you're a celebrity."

"Well, what about you then?" asked Viola. "Why don't you have a Fan Club?"

"It is because the people in my House are much more civilised than your mob." Riley replied loftily. 

Viola spluttered indignantly. "Excuse me! My _mob_? You know, I could hit you with a really messy curse –"

"Don't. Professor Snape wouldn't like it."

Both Viola and Riley turned to the direction of the voice and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, the expression on his face clearly saying, 'I can't believe that I just said that.' "Ummm… hi, Viola," he said, in a squeak.

Riley tried her best to refrain from laughing out loud. So this was Draco Malfoy, about who the girls in her dormitory had been telling her about, Harry Potter's arch-enemy, a rich boy who three-quarters of the school detested. Right now Malfoy didn't look so mean. Sure, there was this sneer like it wouldn't come off on his face, but otherwise, his appearance was… unexpected. (A/N: I could've used 'pathetic', but that would have been mean) 

She looked at Viola, and the two locked eyes for a moment, eyes crinkled with mirth.

*****************

All over the castle people were considering the change of Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley practically went off to celebrate – though Ron admitted that life would be a bit less interesting without Malfoy being a git. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were puzzled in their own slow way because their 'friend' wasn't as usual. Even the staff at Hogwarts talked.

At one staff meeting, Dumbledore himself brought up the topic of their students. "Minerva? How are the students in your House?"

"Not bad, Albus, if you overlook the fact that the Weasley twins supplied everyone in Gryffindor with Canary Creams and the Common Room was all covered with yellow feathers before the charm wore off."

Professor McGonagall sipped a cup of tea. "I made the students clean the Common Room up and gave the Weasleys detention."

Dumbledore chuckled, and Snape said, "Speaking of detentions I am ashamed to say that I gave one to Viola Luchien this morning in Potions class. I have never seen a Slytherin so inept at Potions."

"Not everyone is like you, Severus," replied Dumbledore, "Before we go, there is one more thing that I want to talk about. Have any of you notice that Draco Malfoy has been acting somewhat differently?"

And of course, Pansy Parkinson noticed the difference in Draco's behaviour. She stood nearby, watching Draco talk to Viola and her Ravenclaw friend. Pansy knew the symptoms.

_________________________________________

yeah, I know the last sentence was a bit weird, but bear with me, I did rowing this morning and they made us race for FIVE MINUTES.

Anyway, to find out more about Draco and Viola and their special friends, check out the next exciting episode!

(that was lame, I know) 


End file.
